


Delirium

by hangover_in_hanover



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Mind Control, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover
Summary: Тине все время снится момент, когда из-под лица Грейвса проявляется другое, незнакомое.«Вы думаете, что сможете меня удержать?»Тина просыпается, но отчего-то не в холодном поту.От Ньюта нет вестей вот уже два месяца, а настоящего Грейвса так и не нашли.





	Delirium

Когда Тина первую неделю работает аврором, ей кажется, что она не справится.  
Провалится, разочарует, подведет.  
У нее куча дел и неулыбчивый шеф с хмурым взглядом исподлобья. «Когда вы подведете меня, сегодня или завтра?» — кажется, спрашивает этот взгляд.  
Тина идеально сдала выпускные экзамены в Ильверморни по Чарам и Защите от Темных Искусств, но жизнь оказывается совсем не похожей на школу.  
Грязной, тяжелой, перегруженной.  
Тина — волшебница, пусть и полукровная, но в МАКУСА ей приходится десять раз напоминать себе, что для переноски кип бумаг есть Левикорпус, а не только до ужаса уставшие руки.  
«Что это с вами, аврор Голдштейн?» — недовольно интересуется Грейвс, когда Тина чихает в пятый раз во время сдачи еженедельного отчета.  
Тина виновато шмыгает носом и пожимает плечами.  
«Тина, — говорит Грейвс, и она оборачивается уже на пороге кабинета, из папок в руках вываливается несколько листков бумаги, — идите домой и отдохните».  
Тина неуверенно улыбается.

«Хороший отчет, аврор Голдштейн», — одобрительно произносит Грейвс, и Тина внутренне расцветает. Она не понимает, почему ей так важны похвалы шефа.  
Наверное, потому что у Тины в жизни нет ничего кроме сестры и работы. Старые друзья разлетелись кто куда по всему миру, и у Тины осталась только она сама.  
Куинни вполне устраивает варка кофе и работа на подхвате, а Грейвс… Что ж, Грейвс — это Грейвс.  
Он смотрит так, будто видит ее насквозь.  
Тина боится того, что он может увидеть.

Наверное, Тина выживает только благодаря поддержке Грейвса.  
Незаметной и незримой — Грейвс никогда и никому не показывает, что заботится о подчиненных, а уж тем более заводит себе любимчиков.  
Грейвс никогда не улыбается и почти не называет ее Тиной.  
И когда он уезжает в командировку в Европу, Тина, кажется, немножко умирает. Всего на две недели.

Грейвс доедает имбирные печенья, по-детски собирая со стола пальцем крошки, и Тина не сдерживает улыбку.  
В последнее время шеф слишком деловой и дерганый, хлопки аппарации слышны в его кабинете каждые полчаса, а остальное время он расхаживает взад и вперед. Так непохоже на обычно спокойного Грейвса.  
Тина беспокоится, конечно.  
Грейвс вечно вымотан, часто прикладывается к фляжке и зовет Тину по имени. Сердце от этого каждый раз неизменно замирает.  
«Знаете, Тина, вы напоминаете мне одну старую знакомую. Ее звали Ариана, она была… — Грейвс хмыкает, — такой же вечной проблемой, как и вы. И несмотря на это, ее обожали все, кто ее знал. Правда, таких было немного».  
Тина бы слушала рассказы шефа вечно, но Грейвс смотрит на часы и качает головой: «Мерлинова борода, уже шесть. Простите, Тина, дела. Отдохните на выходных как следует».  
Мерлинова борода. Иногда Грейвс говорит совсем как англичанин.

Грейвс ободряюще улыбается Тине, иногда касается ее плеча, и она краснеет.  
Он наливает ей чашку чая, пока пролистывает очередной отчет, отстукивает какую-то мелодию пальцами по столу. Иногда — напевает что-то, кажется, по-немецки.  
Тина думает, что никогда еще не видела шефа аврората таким довольным. «Дела идут как надо, Тина», — сообщает он, и Тина обнаруживает, что Грейвс все-таки умеет улыбаться.  
Хотя что именно идет как надо, когда МАКУСА в очередной раз на грани разоблачения в связи с этими Новыми Салемцами, Тина не знает.  
Грейвс сшибает чернильницу, пытаясь подписать документы, шипит незнакомое ругательство сквозь зубы и достает палочку. Ругательство тоже немецкое, но это Тина поймет намного позже. «Два раза окунать перо, чтобы подписать документ, что за маразм. Вот звали бы меня, скажем, Вульфриком или Брайаном…»  
Тина приглушенно смеется. Шеф чуть сжимает ее руку, передавая документы.  
Тина счастлива.

«Порпентина, — своим фирменным разочарованным фоном тянет Грейвс. — Опять вы начинаете».  
Тина третий раз нарушает прямой запрет на нахождение в непосредственной близи от Новых Салемцев, и третий раз Грейвс отчитывает ее в своем кабинете как школьницу. Тина упрямо выпячивает подбородок: она уверена в своей правоте.  
Отношения неуловимо меняются. Грейвс загружает ее бумажной работой, всякой ерундой, вроде переучета работающих в МАКУСА домовиков. Он больше не поит ее чаем, пока пролистывает отчеты, не рассказывает странные, порой неправдоподобные истории. Остальные перешептываются и посмеиваются, мол, Голдштейн в немилости у шефа, а Куинни сочувственно вздыхает — преодолеть защитный барьер Грейвса у нее никогда не получалось, поэтому сказать сестре, когда его недовольство поутихнет, у Куинни не выходит.  
За четвертый раз Тину понижают в должности. Четвертый раз, когда она обнимает бедного забитого мальчишку и защищает его от помешанной приемной матери, а коллеги еще полдня зачищают память свидетелям.  
«Почему вы вечно там, где быть не должны, Голдштейн», — Тина даже не представляла, что Грейвс способен на такую холодную ярость.  
Когда Грейвс злится, в его речи начинает проскакивать легкий акцент. Тина не может сообразить какой, и, разумеется, ни у кого не хватит духу спросить.  
«Выметайтесь из моего кабинета ради общего блага, Голдштейн. И молитесь, чтобы вы все не испортили».  
На следующий день в Нью-Йорке появляется Ньют.

Тине все время снится момент, когда из-под лица Грейвса проявляется другое, незнакомое.  
«Вы думаете, что сможете меня удержать?»  
Тина просыпается, но отчего-то не в холодном поту.  
От Ньюта нет вестей вот уже два месяца, а настоящего Грейвса так и не нашли.  
«Ты сошла с ума», — севшим голосом говорит Куинни, когда Тина напяливает пальто прямо поверх ночнушки и хлопает входной дверью. Куинни видит мысли, но в том клубке противоречий, что поселился в голове Тины, не разобраться даже ей. Куинни не знает что это, но ей кажется, что сестра сошла с ума, что это какое-то помутнение, делирий.  
Куинни ничего не делает, и порой это — худшее из возможных решений.

«Тина, я все ждал, когда вы придете. Присаживайтесь», — в голосе Геллерта Гриндевальда слышна ирония, которая так часто проскальзывала в высказываниях шефа. Или, все же, уже Гриндевальда? В голове Тины сумбур. «Мы же так и не были представлены друг другу официально. Геллерт Гриндевальд к вашим услугам, аврор Голдштейн».  
У Тины нет доступа к камерам предварительного заключения и то, что она творит уже тянет на дисциплинарное слушание, а то и на приговор с изъятием волшебной палочки сроком на пять лет. Раньше Тина была бы уже в панике.  
Теперь Тина думает о том, что свое имя он произносит изящно, не как остальные. Хеллерт. На выдохе.  
Волосы у него, думает Тина, ярко-белые как первый снег. Наверное, в них тоже красиво играет солнце. Кто из них двоих, Грейвс или Гриндевальд, называл ее Тиной?  
Геллерт и Персиваль окончательно сливаются для Тины в одного человека. «Хорошая работа, аврор Голдштейн», — говорит он.  
Старый замок камеры резко скрипит, открываясь от направленной в него Алохоморы.  
Тонкие губы Гриндевальда искривляются в полуулыбке.

_…двигаясь к вершинам власти, Геллерт Гриндевальд не гнушался такими средствами, как легиллименция и ослабляющие волю зелья, которые, как известно, очень тяжело отличить по вкусу и запаху, когда они подлиты в напиток. Жертвами магии и обаяния Геллерта Гриндевальда чаще всего становились молодые и неопытные волшебники и волшебницы, которых он использовал в своих целях, а затем без сожаления оставлял на произвол судьбы._  
«Новейшая История Магии»

_…кто-то может возмутиться моим словам про юного Дамблдора и Гриндевальда, но чего стоит одно лишь использование великим темным волшебником имени ныне почившего директора Хогвартса? Как известно, Геллерт Гриндевальд внедрялся в магические правительства, используя их сотрудников. В США его жертвой стал прославленный глава аврората Персиваль Грейвс. Таким образом, вопрос, дразнил ли Гриндевальд бывшего друга (и, не побоюсь этих слов, больше, чем друга) или…_  
Рита Скитер, «Жизнь и обманы Альбуса Дамблдора»

_…продолжается расследование побега известного темного волшебника Геллерта Гриндевальда и смерти аврора Порпентины Голдштейн, МАКУСА воздерживается от комментариев. Тем временем, тело бывшего главы аврората Персиваля Грейвса так и не найдено. Напомним, что личина Персиваля Грейвса использовалась Геллертом Гриндевальдом предположительно со времени командировки первого в Европу…_  
«Голос Волшебника»


End file.
